The Legend of Dragonus/Characters
Characters from TLoD. Dragons Dragon characters. Dragonus Dragonus is a green dragon who is big. He's the main character in the film and is Scales' best friend and partner. At the end, He adopted Scales. Scales Scales is a young red dragon with a flame necklace. She was an orphan when her parents died. At the end, flew for the first time. She grew into her adult form to kill Skullbone. She is curious and smart, She sometimes say to Dragonus "You'll always be in my heart forever." Scales always sleep with her sock dragon named Draky in her room or doing bedtime at school. It is revealed that in The Legend of Dragonus 2: The Adventure Continues, Scales still wears the same clothes from Scales' School Days but her necklace gets an update. Instead of a flame, it was a fireball. Rainboost Rainboost is a blue dragon with a raindrop necklace. He has the water element and can melt into a puddle to hide or go into tight spaces. Frostbite Frostbite is a light blue dragon with a snowflake necklace. She eats hot things and lives in a frozen building. Melvin Melvin is a grayish yellow dragon who is a wizard. He is the oldest dragon ever since the world began and is 100,000,000 years old. He has a great great great great great (Even more greats) daughter named Mavis as seen in Back To School Is Cool with Scales. Madame Clawford Madame Clawford is a lime dragon who is rich and speaks with a french accent. She is rich and has a daughter named Roxette. Skullbone Skullbone is a black dragon who is Dragonus' rival. He is the villian in the movie. At the end, He is thought to be dead was still alive at a hospital and rebecame friends with Dragonus. He has the evil element. Roxette Roxette is a light green dragon with pink markings. She is Scales' rival but friends at the end. Jawbone Jawbone is Skullbone's little sister who is a black dragon. She's Scales' friend. She also appeared in Back To School Is Cool with Scales as Scales' friend. Marcus Marcus is an orange adult dragon with blue hair. He is always shown to work from the front desk of Dragon Flight Services getting calls about parents trying to teach their children to fly. He lives with his unnamed wife. In Back To School Is Cool with Scales, It is shown that he has two kids Ash (girl) and Burn (boy). Dragons from Back To School Is Cool with Scales Dragons from BTSICwS. Splatter Splatter is a pink dragon with a furry point on her tail looking like a paintbrush. She is Scales' best friend and loves to make art for her family. Giggles Giggles is a yellow dragon with orange pigtails. She loves to laugh at Scales' jokes. Chillz Chillz is a light blue dragon who has an ice element. He loves to eat anything that's hot. He is the little brother of Frostbite. Priss Priss is a periwinkle dragon who has white hair. She always make her hair clean in the shower room and bathing room also in the sauna. Fur Fur Fur Fur is a furry monster who is owned by the janitor. He is the schools mascot. Snoozy Snoozy is a purple dragon wearing a yellow blanket sleeper that has orange flowers on it. He always sleep doing school but his friends wakes him up. Bonkers Bonkers is an apricot dragon who is the goofy janitor at the school. He is Scales' partner and has a pet monster named Fur Fur. He is seen in Scales' School Days. Ash Ash is Marcus' daughter. She resembles her father but her orange skin is brighter and her blue hair is brighter. She and her brother Burn like to have fun. Burn Burn is Marcus' son. He resembles his mother but has horns. He also likes to make his hammock his bed. Mavis Mavis is a yellowish orange dragon who is the great great great great (Even more greats) grand daughter. She has a magic element and can perform magic in front of the little dragons and older dragons. Camilla Camilla is a creamy yellow dragon with brown hair in a ponytail and wears glasses. She spends all her time at the library reading books. Since she has been homeless without a family and home, She still attends school. She also wears a red short sleeved sweeter. Dragons from The Adventures of Dragonus Dragons from TAoD Taswillow Taswillow is a greenish yellow dragon with a feathery neck and is covered in feathers. She is Dragonus' long lost aunt and has a grass element. Trouble & Double Trouble & Double are 2 headed purple dragons who causes trouble. Trouble has yellow scruffy hair in a crazy mood while his brother Double has an orange mohawk. These 2 headed brothers work together and have a music element with a different music note on it. Petal Petal is a light green dragon with white hair and has a pink flower on her hair. She is Taswillow's niece and Scales' new friend. She doesn't know how to fly but she'll will in the future. Dragons from Scales' School Days Dragons from SSD. Dottie Dottie is a brown platypus/dragon hybrid who is a new student at Scales' school. She is the youngest and wears glasses. She can also fly. Dragons from Scales' Around the World Adventure Dragons from SAtWA. Xiao Lan Xiao Lan (meaning small leap in Chinese) is a blue chinese dragon who is a great cook and is Scales' pen pal. She lives with her father and mother. Her mother Jiao Hua (meaning dumpling flower) is darker purple and her father Nailao (meaning cheese in chinese) is darker blue and looks like his daughter. Whenever she's at home or anywhere, she wears a red chinese jacket. She has orange hair. She lives in China. Mora Mora is a whiteish blue dragon with red pigtails. She speaks spanish and lives with her grandmother. She lives in Brazil. Chichi Chichi is a chihuahua/dragon hybrid. He is the only dog who can fly. He lives in Mexico.